Never Give Up
by emiliamay
Summary: An ordinary girl is more special then she thought and is sent back in time to get a chance to change the future. She gets to live with some people she never thought that she would meet. Attitude and bravery can get you very far. JP/LE RL/NT SB/OC SW/OC
1. A new home

**AN: This is my first story so I hope you'll enjoy it!**

In the middle of Los Angeles on nr.14 South Maple Drive, 13 year old Sofie Winter lay sound asleep in her bed. She woke with a start by someone shaking her shoulder.

"What the mmfff…"she started to say but a hand covered her mouth.

"Shhh. You must be quiet if we are to get you out of this house safely." a male voice said.

Sofie nodded and examined her mysterious quest. An old man with a long white beard, some funny looking clothes and half moon spectacles stood in front of her. "_What the hell is he doing in my room and what does he want?"_she thought.

"Let me introduce myself." He said. "I am Professor Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm sure you've heard of me." He said pointing at the Harry Potter books in her bookshelf.

"But…but I thought that it was all only made up!" I said.

"If it only were so…" Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "I don't want a life like that for Harry Potter. I am changing a few things so that there may not even be one. You are a very special and talented girl Sofie." he said. "I am sending you back in time to live with a certain family with hope that it will change the future. Until you have finished your task and you no longer are in danger you can not see your family. But once everything is fine you can see them again. Do you think you do this for me, Sofie?" he asked. (**AN: I know that it is different in the books but let's just pretend that the past is now.)**

Sofie thought for a moment. Then she answered. "Prove it. Prove to me that you are a wizard and that you're not lying."

"You are a very bright girl, Sofie." he said. "Of course I'll prove it. _Accio suitcase!_" he said. Sofie's bright green suitcase came flying in through the door.

"Wow!" Sofie said. "I believe you now, but why did you summon my suitcase?"

"Well, you will need it to place your belongings in." he answered. "I'm putting an expanding charm on it so that you can fit all of your stuff."

Sofie nodded and started running around packing all of her things.

"Now you will need to write a letter to your family telling them about what has happened." Dumbledore said.

She took a piece of paper and a pen and started to write.

_Dear Mom, Dad and Melanie,_

_Due to certain circumstances I must leave you. I can not tell you where I'm going but I will try to send you a letter once a year. We may not ever meet again so I just want to thank you for every thing that we have done together and all the memories I have. You have been the best family ever! Melanie, I know we have been fighting a lot lately but I just wanted to say sorry and I still love you no matter what._

_I love you all!_

_Sofie_

With that she placed the letter on her bed.She was determined that she would finish her task and see her family again.

"I'm ready." Sofie said.

"Take my arm and lets go." Dumbledore answered.

Sofie took a hold of her suitcase and grabbed Dumbledore arm. Suddenly she felt a tug in her stomach and everything started to spin. She squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath. Suddenly she felt solid ground under her feet again and she opened her eyes. In front of her there was a huge manor.

"Wow…"Sofie said.

"Now hurry along and ring the doorbell."Dumbledore said "They are expecting you."

Sofie started walking up to the house when she came to the door she turned around to say thank you to Dumbledore but he was gone.

"_Oh well."_ she thought.

She pressed the doorbell and a bell rung through the house.

She heard someone walking up to the door and then it opened. In the doorway there was a woman with auburn hair and hazel eyes. She looked to be about 40 years old and was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a dark green blouse.

"Hello." She said shaking Sofies hand. "You must be Sofie. Let me introduce myself. I am Emily Potter and this is my husband Daniel Potter." She said pointing to the man walking up behind her.

The man had dark brown messy black hair and dark blue eyes. He looked like he was in his forties too. He was wearing a pair of black pants, a white shirt and a red tie.

"We also have a son about your age." Emily said. "Wait a sec and I'll go get him."

Emily walked over to the massive staircase behind her. "JAMES!" she called "GET DOWN HERE AND GREET OUR GUEST!"

"COMING MOM!" was the answer.

Down the stairs came a boy dressed in a pair of black jeans and a tight blue shirt. He looked just like his father only that he had his mother's eyes.

"Hello" he said holding out his hand to shake. Sofie shook his hand cautiously. "I'm James. James Potter."

**AN: Phew! First chapter done and yes I ended it with a cliffy.:) Now go press that review button and tell me what you think.**

**/Emilia**


	2. Caught in a suitcase

**Disclaimer: Gosh! I just realized that I forgot to put one in the last chapter. Here is for both of them. I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters except Sofie. **

**AN: Aww come on guys! A bunch of hits but no reviews! Well, this chapter is longer and I hope you'll like it.**

James POV

James was bored. His mother had told him that he had to clean up his room today and fix one of the spare rooms for their guest. Also she had insisted that it be the one across from his room.

His parents had told him about their guest. Dumbledore was sending her here to do something important. She would be living here for quite some time. James sighed. She would probably be just like the other girls and throw herself at his feet for a date.

To be honest he didn't always like the attention. After all, the only girl who had his heart was Lily Evans. Unfortunately she hated him.

James rolled over on his bed. He had finished both of his tasks and now had nothing to do.

"I don't want you outside playing quidditch. You always get all dirty and bruised when you do." his mother had told him so James had spent the rest of the day in his room talking to Sirius through their two way mirrors.

"_To bad Sirius had to do some stuff."_James thought to himself. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table. 6:30 pm. Their guest would be arriving any second now. Right on queue the doorbell rang and he heard his parents answer the door and introduce their selves.

"_And 5, 4, 3, 2…"_he counted silently.

"JAMES! GET DOWN HERE AND GREET OUR GUEST!" his mother called.

James rolled his eyes. "COMING MOM!"

He got of the bed and left his room. _"Well, here goes."_ He thought as he walked down the stairs.

The sight he found when he got down was not what he expected. The girl that stood before him looked to be about 5.4 feet tall and his age.

She had big green eyes and straight, light brown hair with some small blond streaks in it, giving himself a mental note to ask her if they were real later, and it went down half her back. She had small pink lips and when she gave him a small smile, he noticed the dimples in her cheeks.

Walking forward he held out his hand. "I'm James. James Potter."

Sofie's POV

"_What the…he's supposed to be dead!"_ she thought. "Sofie. Sofie Winter." she answered.

"James, why don't you show our guest to her room." Emily said.

"Sure. Here, let me take your bag." he said.

"Thanks."

As she started to follow James, Emily stopped her and whispered in her ear. "James is a bit of a prankster. He likes a good laugh so be careful. He and Sirius are Hogwarts biggest pranksters." Sofie nodded and then followed James upstairs and down a long hallway. Suddenly he stopped and opened one of the doors.

"Here is the room you'll be staying in. Damn! What do you have in this bag? A bunch of bricks?"

Sofie giggled.

"Actually it's just about all the stuff I own. Dumbledore put a expanding charm on it."

"Well that explains why it's so heavy."

"I'll let you un-pack and stuff" James said and left.

Sofie looked around the room taking in her surroundings. The bed was queen sized and had a white spread with pillows in different shades of blue. The head board, foot board and frame were all made of wood from a cherry tree as well as the floor.

On part of the floor a light blue carpet was spread. Next to the bed was a nightstand with a clock and a small lamp. On the opposite wall facing the bed was a flat screen TV. There was also a small desk placed against a wall. "_Impressive room." _she thought. Exploring more, she found that she had her own bathroom and a huge closet.

But that was not what caught her eye the most, it was the double doors surrounded by long, thin curtains that lead out to a small balcony. It gave her a beautiful view over their amazing grounds. She opened the doors and a warm summer breeze swept through the room.

Remembering that she had to un-pack she started doing so. Fifteen minutes later she was as good as done except for the picture of her sister and her. It was lying at the bottom of the suitcase and since Dumbledore had put an expanding charm on it, it was a good 6 feet deep. She had managed to get everything out of it except the picture. Now she was leaning over the side trying to reach it.

"_Almost there. Just a bit farther…" _she mentally cheered herself on.

"SHIT!" she swore. She had managed to fall into the suitcase. She grabbed the picture and tried to get a hold of the side of the suitcase and pull herself out but it was too high up.

"Well this was just great!" she said to herself.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a voice from the doorway drawled.

"Please just help me out of here James or I'll hex you." Sofie said.

James head popped up from the side of the suitcase and he looked down at her with a smirk on his face.

"And how were you planning on doing that if you're stuck in a suitcase, no wand and when you don't know any spells?" he answered.

"Damn. You ruined my plan." she said sarcastically. "Now I'm serious, help me out of here."

"There is another Sirius?" a new voice asked.

Another boy popped his head over the edge of the suitcase. He had dark black hair that went down to his shoulders and stormy grey eyes.

"Oh. Well hello there. I am Sirius Black" he said holding out a hand to shake.

Remembering what Emily had said Sofie suddenly got an idea and put on an evil smirk. She took his hand and gave it a hard tug. Sirius came tumbling in and landed with a thump on the floor of the suitcase. Then she sat down on him.

"Now, if you want your best friend back I suggest you help me out of here." she said with another smirk.

"Help her! HELP HER OUT NOW, PRONGS!" Sirius practically screamed.

"Okay, okay!" James said holding his hand out but instead of pulling herself out, she pulled him in to so he landed on Sirius with a loud "OOF!" Then she quickly grabbed their wands, stepped onto their backs, grabbed the edge of the suitcase and pulled herself out.

"You little…" James started to say but Sofie ignored him.

"Have fun boys!" she said with an evil smile on her face before closing the lid and zipping it shut.

Then she raced out of her room, down the stairs and into the kitchen where she found Emily.

"Mrs. Potter. Come and look what I've caught in my suitcase! You might want to bring your camera."

"Oh, please call me Emily! she answered. "And what is it you have caught?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Sofie just smiled and answered. "You'll just have to wait and see. Now go get your camera."

Bringing the camera with them Sofie and Emily went upstairs to Sofie's room.

"Get the camera ready!" Sofie said.

Then she slowly opened the lid. Emily immediately took a picture and then started laughing.

"You actually…managed to…get them…stuck in a…suitcase?" she said between her laughs.

"Yup!" Sofie answered looking down at the boys who did not look happy.

"That's what you get for being cheeky with me!"

"Mom!" James said. "Get us out of here!"

"Certainly." Emily answered and helped them out. "Now lets all go downstairs and have some cookies and a glass of milk." With that she walked out of the room.

"You are so going to pay for this." James said glaring at her and Sirius giving her a identical one.

"Ooo! I'm so scared." she said tauntingly.

"Well see about that..." James muttered as he and Sirius left.

"_I wonder what Dumbledore wants me to do with the Marauders…"_ Sofie thought as she followed them downstairs.

**AN: Phew! There. Done. I'll update again as soon as possible.**


	3. Waking up in water

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP character.**

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer **_**primeval girl**_** and my beta **_**WobblyJelly**_**.**

**Most of the chapters are Sofie's POV so if it's another person POV I'll be sure to write it.**

"_There is probably nothing than Emily's chocolate chip cookies." _was the last thing Sofie thought before changing into her PJ's and climbing into bed.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile in James room…

"Hey Prongs! I just got a great idea!" Sirius exclaimed.

"What?"

"We want revenge on Sofie, right?"

"Of course."

"Then were going to have to get up early. As you know, your pool is out back and…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sofie was vaguely awake when someone pulled her sheets of her body. Then two pairs of hands grabbed her hands and feet picking her up. She wasn't awake to do anything so she just let herself be carried down the stairs. Suddenly the bright sunlight hit her closed eyes. That woke her up enough to open her eyes. She realized that the people who were carrying her were James and Sirius.

"What are you doing?" she mumbled sleepily. She tried to get out of their grip but she was to tried.

"Oh just saying good morning our way!" James answered with a wide grin on his face.

He and Sirius came to a stop.

"Ready? One, two, three…in ya go!" and with that they threw Sofie into the pool.

*SPLASH*

Sofie went flying into the pool. Now this woke her up.

"YOU IDIOTS! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

The two boys just laughed and ran back into the house.

"Damn those two boys…" Sofie muttered to herself as she pulled herself out of the pool and started walking back to the house, making a trail of water behind her.

"Oh my god, child! What happened to you?" Emily asked looking worried as she met a dripping wet Sofie walking into the house.

"You're charming sons just threw me into the pool." was the answer.

"Oh, dear…" Emily said to herself as she saw Sofie walk up to the bottom of the stairs.

"THE WAR IS ON, BOYS!" she yelled.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sofie was in the kitchen sipping on a smoothie when James and Sirius came in.

"Ooo, that looks good." Sirius said. "Any chance we could get one?"

"Sure! You two just sit down and I'll get you one each." Sofie said sweetly.

The two boys hadn't expected this answer but sat down anyway. Sofie poured the rest of the smoothie into two glasses and walked up with them behind the boys. Dumping the smoothies over their heads she whispered in their ears "Didn't see that one coming did you, suckers!" and skipping out of the kitchen leaving the two boys sputtering.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sofie got out of the shower wrapping herself in a towel. She took two steps out of the bathroom before James and Sirius poured peanut butter and jam mixed together all over her. She simply turned around and headed back into the shower.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

They continued this back and forth until Sofie got Emily to not give them any dinner.

"Okay, okay! We give up!" James finally said. "You win."

"YES! I am the officially the greatest prankster in the house!" Sofie said.

Daniel chuckled.

"Looks like you've got yourself some competition at Hogwarts, boys." he said.

"Yeah, yeah…" they muttered before digging into their food.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Later on they all met in Sofie's room.

"Okay you won over us in the competition and you were worth it. Now we want to make peace and become friends. So would you like to become our friend, Sofie?" James asked.

"Absolutely!" she answered. "And I have a question for you. Will you teach me how to play quidditch?"

"Of course!" they answered.

"Although everyone isn't as gifted as me." Sirius butted in getting himself roughly pushed off the bed.

"I take it back!" he exclaimed.

Sofie and James just laughed.

"Lets go back to our rooms, Sirius. Good night, Sofie!" James said.

"Nighty night, Sofie! Sweet dreams…" Sirius said waggling his eyebrows and following James out of the room.

"Ewww Sirius! You just ruined them…" Sofie muttered crawling under the covers.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day Sofie woke up early. She decided that she would go wake James and Sirius instead of laying around in bed. Starting with James she walked into his room.

He was laying sprawled across his bed and she grinned at his sleeping figure. Carefully she got onto the bed and then she started to jump on it shouting "WAKEY, WAKEY, JAMES!"

"Uugghh…" he huffed. "I thought we made peace and became friends yesterday."

"We did but I'm a friend waking my friend!" Sofie told him cheerfully. "Now I'm going to wake up my other friend so I'll see ya later!"

She got off the bed and raced over to Sirius room.

He lay peacefully in his bed sleeping with his covers up to his chin. Sofie quietly crept up to the bed and then shouted "Good morning!" in his ear. He just grinned and pulled her in with him under the covers, rolling them into a cocoon. Sofie screamed and started squirming.

"Did you not think that I heard you wale James up? I knew that I'd be next." he said.

"Let me go, Sirius!" she answered.

"No, I like this position a lot."

"Let me go. Now."

"Let me think….nope!"

Just then James walked in.

"Hey man! I heard voices." he said standing in the doorway rubbing his eyes. He didn't notice Sofie. "Did she get to you…WHOA! What the hell are you doing?" He finally noticed the position they were laying in.

"He won't let me go!" Sofie whined.

"She thought she could come and wake me the same way she did to you but I was already awake and caught her instead." Sirius answered.

James took one look at the two, Sirius grinning widely and Sofie scowling, and started laughing.

"Do you…know how…funny…you two…look?" he said between the laughs. Then he stopped.

"Why don't I join you?" he said grinning mischievously before crawling down on the other side of Sofie.

"Payback for before." he stated simply.

"Damn." Sofie said. "I'm stuck between you two. What a lovely way to start my morning."

"You brought it on yourself." Sirius said.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"YES! Haha! I win!" Sofie said.

"Cheater…" Sirius muttered.

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"PLEASE GUYS! Not again." James said.

"Fine." they chorused.

Then the door opened and Emily came in.

"Good morning, boys! What are you…OH!" she said and started laughing when she saw Sofie between the boys.

"DANIEL!" she called. "GET THE CAMERA AND GET UP HERE!" Sofie glared at her.

"What?" she said. "We need a picture with two pranksters catching the best prankster."

"NO!" Sofie shouted. "You're going to ruin my reputation!"

"As if you have one." Sirius scoffed.

"I thought we cleared that yesterday." Sofie shot back at him.

Just then Daniel came in with the camera. First he just laughed but then he said "Smile!" and snapped a picture. As he took the picture Sirius and James leaned in and kissed her on both cheeks. Then they got off the bed and asked in chorus.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Moldy, dry bread…" Sofie muttered getting off the bed.

"Pancakes." Emily said with a smile when she saw the boys horrified faces. "And then we are going to Diagon Alley to your school supplies."

"Okay." they answered and walked downstairs to eat breakfast. It was going to be a long day.

**AN: Wow! That took a long time to write. I hope you like it! **

**Pwease review! O.o**

**xoxo**

**Emilia**


	4. Wonder boy and Marauder gone bad

**AN: I'm sooo sorry guys! What has it been? 2 and 1/2 weeks? My life has just been so full of stuff that I haven't had the chance to write a chapter and while I was writing this I got a major writers block. But here it is! I have a holiday this week so I should have another chapter up by the end of the week but no promises! **

**Disclaimer: Okay…do I own Harry Potter? Nope. Not last time checked but Sofie is ****ALL**** mine.**

After breakfast Sofie went upstairs again to get ready. The sun was shining outside in a clear blue sky. A warm wind blew threw her balcony door.

"Now…what to wear…" she murmured quietly too herself.

Then she chose a pair of short jeans shorts and a light blue tank top that hung loosely around her torso. Glancing at the clock she hurried into the bathroom, brushed through her hair which naturally straitened out, pulled her clothes on and applied some makeup. Sofie never wore more than some eyeliner and mascara unless she went to parties.

Once done she walked out of her room to go downstairs. When she came to the stairs she glanced around. Then she carefully got on to the railing and slid down the stairs. At the end she flew up into the air and landed strait in the arms of James.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? An angel fell from the sky, strait into my arms!" he joked as he placed her on the ground.

"Very funny." she answered, blushing slightly.

"My fair maiden, it would be an honor if you let me escort you to the kitchen." James said holding out his arm.

"No, no." Sofie said giggling. "The pleasures all mine." And with that she took his arm and they walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, guys!" Sirius said cheerfully as they walked into the kitchen. Completely ignoring Sirius, they started small talking.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Wonderful. I love summer."

"Yeah, me too."

"Hello?" Sirius said again.

"Do you think that we'll meet any of your classmates? It would be nice to know some people apart from you two that go to Hogwarts." Sofie continued.

"Yeah, I bet there will be. Remus said he would try to meet us there." James answered.

"Oh! Did you notice that Sirius hair is really messed up today?"

"Yeah, I wonder why…"

"HEY! My hair is not messed up!" Sirius exclaimed and ran to a mirror to check. Sofie and James burst out laughing. They were laughing so hard that they had to hold on to each other.

"Not cool, guys. Not cool at all." Sirius muttered and stomped up the stairs just as Emily was making her way down them.

"It's time to go now Sirius so whatever you were going to do will have to wait until later." she said.

Sirius turned around and stomped back down the stairs.

"What's with him?" Emily asked turning to James and Sofie.

"We insulted his hair." Sofie answered, grinning.

"Oh! Well that explains why he was grumpy." Emily said with a smile and went to go get her purse from the hallway.

"Okay. Everyone take my arm and hold on tight. We are going to apparate." she said when she got back. They did as they were told and with a *pop* they apparated to Diagon Ally.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Once there, they boys wanted to take Sofie to the quidditch store and Emily wanted to go buy school books so they decided to split up.

"I want you to meet me at Sonny's Ice Cream Parlor at exactly 2 o'clock." She had told them before James and Sirius dragged Sofie to the quidditch store.

Once there they started discussing which broom Sofie should have.

"Why is it so hard to decide quickly?" Sofie muttered to herself after the boys had been at it for 20 minutes.

"I ask myself that a lot too." A male voice behind her said.

She turned around and found herself standing face to face with a pleasant looking boy. He had sandy colored hair, blue eyes and was a couple inches taller than Sofie.

"Hello. I'm Remus Lupin. " he said giving her a small smile and holding out his hand to shake.

"So you're Remus! I've heard a lot about you." Sofie exclaimed shaking his hand.. "Oh, sorry! I'm Sofie Winter. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to." he said.

"James said that you like to read. I was going to visit a bookstore next so maybe you could you give me any tips on what to buy?"

"Sure. My favorite book is _The adventures of Elisabeth Pendelgate_. I'm guessing that any bookstore has it in stock."

"Done! We've bought your broom now Sofie, hi Remus, and it's the latest model so you better like it or there is something seriously wrong with you!" James all in one breath.

"FINALLY!" Sofie exclaimed. "I'm going to the bookstore. See ya!" and with that she raced out.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Once out on the street she spotted a bookstore on a corner of a building.

"_Good." _she thought. _"They will probably have the book Remus told me about."_

She made her way through the crowed and opened the door. When she came inside her mouth fell open. There were books everywhere!

"_There are probably a million books in here!" _Sofie thought to herself.

Just then an old lady walked up to her.

"Can I help you, dear?" she asked.

"Yes, please. I would like _The adventures of Elisabeth Pendelgate." _Sofie answered.

"Oh yes. I have it around here somewhere." the old lady said and walked away to look for it.

She came back after a minute with the book in her hand.

"Here you go, sweetheart. Anything else?"

"No, thank you."

"Well then that will be one galleon."

Sofie dug around in her pocket and fished out a coin.

"Thanks!" she said and walked out of the store.

Sofie slowly started walking down the street, reading on the back of the book. As she turned a corner she walked right into another person. She lost her balance and started to fall but before she hit the ground somebody caught her. Looking up she met a pair of dark blue eyes.

"Sorry about that!" the boy said. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Neither was I so it's partly my fault too." Sofie said, blushing when she noticed how close they were.

They boy let go of her and took a step back. He had dark blue eyes and brown hair with some soft curls in it. He had pearly white teeth and seemed to be pretty well built.

"Hello! I'm Eric Wonder." he said.

"Sofie. Sofie Winter." she answered.

"I haven't seen you around before. Where are you from?"

"I'm an exchange student from the US. I'll be starting at Hogwarts this year."

"That's great! What year will you be in? I'll be starting my third year now."

"I'm starting my third year too. Hopefully in Gryffindor since I haven't been sorted yet."

"I hope so too. That's the house I go to anyway. Who are you here with?"

"Us." a voice behind Sofie said.

Sofie instantly recognized James voice and turned around to find the three marauders there, grinning widely.

"Yeah and I even have to live with those two jerks." she said pointing to Sirius and James.

"HEY!" they both exclaimed.

"Just kidding guys!" she said laughing.

"Sorry but I have to go. It was nice meeting you Sofie and I hope I'll see you on the train in a week!" Eric said and walked off.

"Bye, Eric!" Sofie called after him and he turned around slightly and waved.

"Sofie and Eric sitting in a tree," Sirius started

"K. I. S. S. I. N. G." all three of them finished.

"Piss off…" Sofie muttered, her face heating up.

"Isn't it sweet? Wonder boy and Sofie!" James exclaimed.

"Shut up, James! Wait, what did you call him? Wonder boy?" Sofie asked.

"Yeah, that's our nickname for him." Sirius answered.

"Why do you call him that?"

"Because he's almost every girls dream guy but he's not easy to catch. The girls are going to be pretty jealous of you if they see you with him." James explained.

"That sounds like you three." Sofie said grinning. All three of the boys started laughing.

"Your right about that but Jamsie here has got his heart set on…" Sirius started.

"Lily Evans." Sofie finished for him before cursing inwardly realizing her mistake.

"Hey! How did you know?" Sirius asked. All three boys looking amused.

"Doesn't everybody know?" Sofie said smoothly, covering up her mistake.

"True." Sirius said smiling over at James who rubbed the back of his neck nervously, his cheeks slightly pink. Then he glanced down at his watch.

"Holy shit! he exclaimed. "We were supposed to meet mom five minutes ago! Better run. See ya, Remus!" he called before he ran off with Sofie and Sirius hot on his trail. They stopped halfway to catch their breath. As they stood there they heard voices.

"Nice job, Pettigrew. Soon you'll be able to tell all of the Marauders secrets to the Dark Lord. He will be very pleased with you."

"Anything for the Dark Lord, Malfoy. Anything." was Peters answer.

The looks on James and Sirius faces were murderous.

"I am going to kill him." Sirius said, steam practically coming out of his ears. "He is selling our secrets to Voldemort! How could he?"

"Couldn't agree with you more mate." James said equally as angry.

"Calm down!" Sofie said. "Look, I happen to know that Dumbledore has this under control. I can't tell you more than that but Pettigrew will get beaten up enough from his friends for failing his task so he doesn't need you two making his life hell too. Now come on! We are already late!"

"_Dumbledore better have this under control!" _Sofie thought, a bit worried.

Sirius and James nodded grimly before the three of them started running again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Where have you been?" Emily exclaimed when they arrived at the ice cream parlor.

They didn't want to tell her the whole story yet so Sirius simply said.

"Sofie fell on a guy and didn't want to get off him."

"Hey! I didn't fall on him! We walked into each other and had a nice chat!" Sofie exclaimed.

"Same thing." Sirius said and James nodded vigorously.

"Okay everyone!" Emily said laughing. "I get the point but Sofie I need you to come with me to get your measured. You'll be needing new robes for Howarts. And you two boys are coming with us because after this we're going home."

"Okay." the three of them said.

Madame Lavender took ages to make the robes according to Sofie.

"_Gaahh! Will she ever finish?" _Sofie thought to herself grimacing slightly. James and Sirius shot her sympathetic looks. _"I'm practically_ dying _from boredom here."_

Luckily, Madame Lavender finished at that moment and they were free to go home.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Once home again Sofie laid on her bed thinking. She was pondering on what it was Dumbledore wanted her to do. Then a thought struck her. She knew the fates of James and Lily. The same went for Sirius and Remus. What if Dumbledore wanted her to save them all? What if that was the task she had? She gave herself a mental note to ask Dumbledore that when she met him again. Deciding to leave that topic, her thoughts drifted over to Eric. He seemed like such a nice person. She really couldn't wait until she met him again. She was pulled out of her thoughts when James and Sirius came barging into her room.

"Come on, Sofie! We're gonna teach you how to play quidditch!" Sirius exclaimed.

"_This is going to be one hell of a lesson."_ Sofie thought as she followed them outside.

**AN: It took me a long time to write this but I hope that you enjoyed it! **

**I'll send Sirius home to your house with some cookies if you tell me what you think.:)**

**/Seriously addicted to DM**


	5. Planning a wedding

**AN: Okay, I'm going to stop saying when I might update and just update when I can. :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would be writing books, not updating chapters on fanfiction.**

Sirius and Sofie spent the following day teaching Sofie how to ride a broom.

"Here, take a broom." Sirius instructed. "Now swing your legs over the broom and grip the handle tight."

Sofie did as she was told and held her broom in a firm grip.

"Now I want you to kick off from the ground. Like this." Sirius said and kicked off the ground and hovered in the air.

With a light kick Sofie was off the ground too.

"Feel free to just zoom off, now." Sirius finished with a grin.

Sofie shot forward and circled the court a couple times before she stopped in front of Sirius.

"Wow! You're a natural." he exclaimed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Okay, Sofie. This here," James said holding up a ball, "is a quaffle. Now what we need you to do is to prevent that ball from going through these hoops." now pointing to the three hoops behind them. "Sirius and I are going to shoot some balls and we want you to try to save as many as you can. Got all of that?"

Sofie nodded and flew up to the hoops. James and Sirius started shooting quaffles at her but she saved them all.

Sofie and the boys spent the rest of the summer teaching Sofie quidditch. James and Sirius agreed that she would make a great keeper so that was the position that she practiced on. Occasionally Remus would stop by and he and Sofie would practice on simple spells.

As the summer holidays came to an end Sofie had mastered the position of a keeper.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The night before school started Sofie woke with a start in her room.

"Professor Dumbledore!" she exclaimed quietly.

"Hello Sofie" he answered. "You must be very confused. My older self and I have been discussing and planning what we have in mind for you all summer. Emily and Daniel already know everything they need to know about you and the plan so all there's left is to explain everything to you."

Sofie nodded and was relived that she was finally going to get to know what she was supposed to do.

"We need you to try and save James, Lily, Sirius and Remus. It will be a hard task but I want you to try your hardest. I'm taking care of Peter so you do not need to worry about him. I've heard that you told Eric Wonder that you're an exchange student. That was a smart move and if anyone asks you what the school is called, answer The Mapledragon Academy. Other than that I want you to come straight to my office once you've arrived at Hogwarts so that we can sort you in privacy. The password will be Cherry lollipops."

"Will do, Professor." Sofie said. "See you then!"

"Goodbye, Sofie." Dumbledore answered and apparated away.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Come on, Sofie! We have to go now!" Emily called.

"Coming!" Sofie yelled and came running down the stairs, levitating the suitcase with one hand and holding a pair of bright green sneakers in the other. Placing the suitcase on the ground, she quickly pulled her sneakers on. Then she grabbed her suitcase, took a hold of Emily's arm and with a large crack, they apparated to Kings Cross Station.

"_Whoa!" _Sofie thought as she looked up at the Hogwarts Express.

"SOFIEKINS!" Sirius exclaimed picking her up and twirling her around. "I've missed you so much!"

"You saw me this morning, Sirius." Sofie pointed out. "When you woke me up by pulling my covers off rather rudely."

"She has a point, mate." James said laughing and Remus nodded in agreement.

"I thought I saw a spider running across your sheets." he answered matter-of-factly. Then he threw Sofie over his shoulder and started running towards the train yelling, "HOGWARTS, HERE WE COME!"

"SIRIUS! PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed.

"Bye, mom!" James said, picked Sofies suitcase up and started jogging after Sirius and Sofie.

"Bye, Emily!" Remus said following James.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The two of them found Sofie and Sirius rather quickly since they were arguing rather loudly.

"For the love of Merlin, Sirius! Put me down!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I want to carry you."

"Why do you want to carry me?"

"Because I'm humiliating you in front of everybody."

By now, all of the students were hanging out of their compartments to see what was going on. When they caught on, most of them laughed at the scene that Sirius Black and a new girl were making. Just then, James and Remus caught up.

"James, Remus! Help me here!" Sofie exclaimed.

"Sirius." Remus said sternly although you could see the smile tugging at his lips. "Put Sofie down."

"Fine." Sirius answered and dropped Sofie onto the ground.

"OW!" Sofie exclaimed.

"Sorry." Sirius said grinning.

"Potter, Black! What is the meaning of all of this commotion!" a voice behind them said.

Turning around, Sofie saw a girl with red hair and green eyes.

"Evans!" James exclaimed, his hand flying up to his hair. Then he grinned. "I'll tell you if you go out with me."

"When the giant squid turns pink and goes on a holiday to Spain." she spat at him.

"_So this is Lily Evans. Figures."_ Sofie thought to herself, smirking. Then Lily turned to Sofie.

"Oh! I haven't seen you before." Lily said with a smile. "My name is Lily Evans."

"Sofie Winter. I'm an exchange student." Sofie said.

"Okay, I hope that Potter and Black here didn't give you any trouble." she said and glared at the two boys. "If I were you I would keep my distance from those two gits."

"I wouldn't call them gits, after all they are my best friends, although sometimes they can be a pain in the butt and I am planning on spending a lot of my time with them." Sofie said with a small smile.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't know that you were…" Lily stammered.

"It's fine. You couldn't know." Sofie answered.

Just then Eric walked up.

"Hello Eric." Lily said, blushing slightly.

"Hey Lily." he answered nodding at The Marauders before he noticed Sofie. "Sofie! Just the person I was looking!"

"Hello Eric!" Sofie answered.

"So how was the rest of your summer?" he asked.

Taking that as there cue, the three boys walked into an empty compartment. Lily glanced at Sofie and Eric before she also walked away.

"It was fine, thanks. I've been practicing the keeper position and I'm hoping to make the team. How about you" Sofie answered.

"Great! My family and I went to Australia. The wizards have really fun robes that they wear to not get sunburned."

"Cool!"

"Are you coming, Sofie?" James called, sticking his head out of the compartment.

"I'll be right there!" she called back and then turned to Eric. "Well, it was great seeing you but I have to go."

"Okay, see ya!"

"Bye" she answered and started walking away.

"Hey, Sofie?" he called suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go with go with me to Hogsmeade next time there's a trip? As a date." he asked nervously.

"I would love to!" she exclaimed.

"Great! I'll see you at the feast then." he answered and a large grin spread across his face.

"Bye!"

Sofie practically skipped back to the compartment, smiling widely all the way.

"And why are you so happy?" James asked.

"Eric asked me on a date." she answered blushing.

"Nice." Sirius said with a sly grin on his face. "Well mates, we should start planning the wedding straight away!"

"Definitely." was the answer.

"A pink frilly dress."

"Dark green cake."

"Yellow roses."

"Lots of firewisky."

"I want a silver suit."

"I'll go for gold."

"I think I'll go naked!"

"Ha. Ha. You guys are so funny." Sofie said sarcastically.

"We know." they said before the four of them burst out laughing.

Just then the compartment door opened and Lucius Malfoy and his two followers stood there.

"Hello there, Potter." he spat. "Have a new mudblood girlfriend, I see."

"Don't speak to her like that!" James said angrily.

"What are you going to do about it? Hex me?" he sneered. "And Black! You're a disgrace to your family! Spending time with bloodtraitors and mudbloods."

Sofie felt a funny feeling build up in her chest.

"Do not, speak to my friends like that." she said saying each word slowly. Everyone in the compartment froze and stared at her.

Lucius slowly backed out of the compartment before taking off in a sprint, the other two hot on his heels.

"Are you okay, Sofie?" Remus said in a worried tone. "Your eyes turned pitch black."

"I…I think I'm okay…" she stammered. "I don't know what happened really. I was just so mad!"

"I think you should talk to Dumbledore about this later." Remus advised. "He'll probably know what it is."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

All the students were crowding to get into the Great Hall and a bunch of nervous first years stood waiting for Professor McGonagall in a small group by the stairs.

"Good luck, Sofie!" Remus called as she took of running towards the headmaster's office.

"We'll wait for you here!" James added.

"Thanks!" she called back.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Cherry lollipops." Sofie said.

The gargoyle jumped aside and Sofie walked in.

"Hello Sofie. Come take a seat." Professor Dumbledore said.

Sofie walked across the room and sat down on the chair. Carefully, Dumbledore placed the sorting hat on her head.

"Now…what to do with you…very bright…a lot of courage…a want to prove yourself…self-confident…already made some friends, I see… you would do well in all houses."

"_Gryffindor. Please, Gryffindor!"_

"Well if you say so. Better be…GRYFFINDOR!"

"_YES!"_ she thought.

"Congratulations, Sofie."

"Thank you. There was another thing I wanted to talk to you about."

Dumbledore nodded.

"When I was sitting on the train, Lucius Malfoy came into the compartment and started harassing James and Sirius and called me a mudblood. I got really mad and I felt a funny feeling inside. I told him not to speak to us like that and he looked really scared and ran out of the compartment. Remus told me that my eyes turned black. Do you know why?"

"Hmm…this is a mystery to me too. I'll do some research and come back to you, okay? But for now, lets get down to the sorting and feast." he answered.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sofie ran full sprint through the corridors. Since she didn't know herself around that well so she took a few wrong turns but eventually she ended up where she was supposed to be. The boys were waiting, just like they promised, for her outside the great hall.

"I'M A GRYFFINDOR!" she screamed as she ran to the boys.

"YES!" they exclaimed and high-fived.

"Did you talk to Dumbledore about your little incident?" Remus asked her.

"Yes and he said that he would get back to me." she answered.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Basically everyone stared at the new girl as they made their way to the Gryffindor. Then the chatter started again, everyone wondering who she was.

"Can I have your attention, please?" Dumbledore's voice boomed through the hall and the chatter died down. "Thank you. Now, there is a new student who is joining us here at Hogwarts. Her name is Sofie Winter and she was sorted into Gryffindor. I want you all to welcome her here in the best way possible. Other than that, let the sorting begin."

**AN: Just press the button and you'll make my day!**


	6. Sorry! Author's note

Hey guys!

Sorry, this isn't a chapter but I wanted to say that I made some changes in the other chapters and fixed spelling mistakes. Feel free to check it out!

xoxo

Seriously addicted to DM


	7. Hiatus

Hi everyone!

I'm really, REALLY sorry but this story is going on hiatus for a while. I've lost my little spark and inspiration and so until I get it back I'm not going to be posting any chapters. Instead I'm going to try my luck in a new fanfic for a while and then try a new chapter for this one.

A huge thanks for everyone who has followed this story and I hope to start posting chapters soon again.

/Seriously addicted to DM


End file.
